You Will Be Loved
by classical2
Summary: Beth's life is changed the day she meets Seth and the Pack on the beach one afternoon. But these boys are hiding a secret and so is Beth. Is she meant to be a permanent member in the group, or will she slip away from their lives forever?
1. Chapter 1

I'm new to the realm of Twilight writing, so please review and let me know what you think!

I do not Twilight or any characters or places found therein.

The title of the story comes from the song "Someday You Will Be Loved" by Death Cab for Cutie.

Also, I'm kind of making some things up as I go along, because, to be honest, I'm not the biggest fan of the Twilight books... so I've only read them once. So in my realm, Collin and Brady are the two youngest wolves and everyone else is the same age apart from Sam. I'm making all the other wolves seniors in high school, so they're all either 17 or 18. And Quil, Jared, Jacob, and Paul have already imprinted. Oh, and this is not beta'd so any mistakes are mine.

* * *

Beth is sitting on the beach reading Paradise Lost when she sees them for the first time.

It's late afternoon and the sun has been playing hide and seek all day, but it finally looks as if the clouds are going to win as a raindrop falls on Beth's hand. She sighs and gives a glare to the heavens above her, shutting her book with a snap. The one day all week that had enough sun to justify coming to the beach, and it's already over.

Just as she's gathering up her things to head back home, a group of guys comes barreling onto the beach through the tree line.

They are the biggest guys Beth has ever seen in her life, and she takes a moment to gawk as they begin tossing a football around. There are five of them, and the shortest of the group is still at least six feet tall, Beth thinks. They all have dark skin and close-cropped midnight hair and enough muscles to do some heavy lifting. And just as the sky opens up and pours rain on her in a torrent, Beth notices that none of the guys are wearing shirts or shoes.

Angry at herself for staring long enough to get caught in the downpour, Beth yanks up her blanket and shakes it out quickly, stuffing it into her bag with her book. She grabs her flip flops and starts power walking as well as she can in the sand toward the road. She hasn't made it ten feet when a football comes whizzing past, millimeters from her nose.

It shocks her enough to make her stop, and she hears a loud "Oh shit!" coming from the group of giants to her left. She glances to her right and sees the football land with a loud _thunk_ on the beach, a huge crater forming in the sand. Beth puts a hand to her chest to will her heart to slow as five faces come into view.

"Dude, shit! We're sorry! We didn't see you down here!"

The guy in front of her looks at her worriedly, and Beth shakes her head to clear it and move her hair from her face. When she looks up she meets a chocolate brown gaze that's so beautiful and full of concern that it makes Beth's heart speed up again.

Realizing that she's staring, Beth looks around to get close up glimpse of the giant men before her. They're all insanely attractive. Every single one of them, and it makes Beth a little uncomfortable for her mousy, unnoticeable self to be standing in front of such gorgeous guys.

She smiles at the guy in front of her reassuringly. "It's okay. I'm fine, it didn't hit me." As if to prove her point, Beth walks over to the football and tosses it back to him. "No harm, no foul."

He catches it easily and, without looking, throws it over his shoulder for the guy behind him to grab.

"Okay, well, good." The guy looks her up and down obviously, making Beth extremely self-conscious in her soaked jeans and long sleeved t-shirt. "We can get pretty rough sometimes. One time Paul dented some guy's Hummer in the middle of a game, he threw the ball so hard. You'd probably shatter into a million pieces if we hit you."

The whole group chuckled good naturedly at the jibe, and Beth smiled back. She knew she was small, standing only five foot two, and probably weighed as much as this guy's right arm soaking wet.

"Probably," she laughed. "And I'd hate to be the next Humpty Dumpty this early in my life."

That drew another laugh from the group, and Beth couldn't help but join them. They all had nice laughs, Beth decided. Deep and throaty, more like men than boys.

"I'm Seth." The man with the amazing chocolate eyes stuck out his hand.

"I'm Beth." Beth took his hand to shake, and audibly gasped when she came in contact with his burning skin. She raised her eyes to him furrowing her brow, but he just shrugged and dropped her hand as if it was nothing.

"Nice to meet you, Beth. This is Collin, Brady, Paul, and Jared."

Beth nodded at the group amid their varied greetings with a smile. There must be something in the water in La Push, she thought, for all the guys to be this built and attractive. Maybe they're all related.

"Well, it was nice to meet you guys, but I better get back home before I melt." She laughed and gestured to the rain that continued to pelt down on her. She was starting to get chilly too, and wondered how these guys could stand there without being cold.

Seth looked up at the sky with a smirk. "Ha ha, yeah. Sometimes it rains so much I don't even notice it anymore."He looked back down at her with a quirked eyebrow. She found it insanely adorable. "So… maybe we'll see you around some time?" He sounded hopeful, and Beth knew she'd be back to the beach before school started again, so she nodded.

"Yeah, sure. Only beach around, right?"

"Right."

Beth readjusted the strap of her bag on her shoulder and turned to go. "Okay, well, bye!"

She didn't turn around as she heard the guys' various farewells, but kept on toward home.

She couldn't help smiling to herself as she walked, nor the nagging feeling in the back of her mind that her life was about to get a little bit more complicated.

* * *

Short first chapter, but chapters will NOT be this short from now on!


	2. Chapter 2

Well, I decided to go ahead and post the second chapter. Once again, it hasn't been edited, so any mistakes are mine.

Also, the ending is kind of abrupt; I couldn't really find a way to end the chapter, but I knew if I kept on writing then the chapter would be way too long.

And lastly, please review and let me know what you think! I'd really like to know how I'm doing since I'm so new to this and all! Enjoy!

* * *

It's another week before she saw Seth and his friends again.

The end of summer is fast approaching, and there are only two more weeks left before school starts back. Her senior year is coming up, and Beth is insanely excited to be done with high school soon. She's working her butt off trying to get a scholarship to any college that'll take her, and during the school year she spends most of her time doing homework and projects. So she's had a little trouble keeping herself occupied all summer. She'll actually be happy when classes start back.

Beth checks herself in the mirror hanging on her closet door, pulling at the bottom hem of her long-sleeved t-shirt that had folded funny in the back. She tightens her ponytail and slips her feet into some flip flops before shutting her closet and grabbing her bag.

Her room is tiny, but she likes it. It's her most personal space, her sanctuary. Barely large enough for the twin bed, dresser, side table, and desk that occupies it, still Beth feels it's more cozy than claustrophobic. The place is entirely spotless, and every free space is covered in books. The one photo is a framed three by five of her and her mother, sitting on the side table next to her Bible and rosary.

She fingers the picture lovingly before snapping off the lamp and walking into the hallway.

Her house is the smallest on her street, containing only two bedrooms, one bathroom, a kitchen, and a living room. And just like her room, the rest of the house is completely spotless. Beth hates anything to be cluttered, and loathes dust. She cleans religiously .

Locking the door behind her, Beth jumps down the three porch steps and makes her way toward La Push. The forecast said the clouds would give way to beautiful sunshine for at least an hour this afternoon, and she wants to spend that one glorious hour at the beach.

By the time her feet hit sand Beth's shirt is stuck to her back and sweat drips down the side of her face. Setting up her blanket next to a boulder for some shade, she wishes she could change into a bathing suit and take a dive into the rolling water before her. Inwardly she laughs at herself and kicks off her flip flops, striking that idea from her mind with a sigh.

She lets herself get lost in her book for the next hour, and when she becomes tired of Milton she pulls a Steven Pinker from her bag for a change of pace. She never leaves the house with less than two books in her bag at all times. Yes, she's weird, she thinks. But who cares? She changes position to lie on her stomach, grimacing slightly when she rubs the bruise on her left hip and takes care to put as little pressure on it as possible.

She's so engrossed in her book that she gasps and jumps when the football lands in the sand less than a foot from her head.

Looking up she can see Seth running towards her. He's laughing so hard he can barely walk, and she glares at him as he gets closer.

"You could have nailed me in the head, you jerk!" But she softens the accusation with a smile.

"Nah," Seth says as he saunters closer and retrieves the ball, plopping himself down in its place. "Trust me, if I'd wanted to hit you in the head I would've." He waggles his eyebrows at her in an expression of total confidence.

Beth rolls her eyes and leans up on her knees, careful to keep her place in her book.

"Oh yes, of course. Regular Joe Montana, I bet."

"You got it! So. What's up, Beth? Haven't seen you 'round the beach all week."

"Uh. No." Beth gives him a look. "It's been raining everyday."

"What? Not scared of a little water now, are you?"

Beth laughs. "I melt in the rain, remember? So yeah, see a raincloud and I have to run for cover screaming like a little baby." Beth likes the way Seth laughs at her joke. His laugh is deep, and he tilts his head back and exposes his throat as he bellows freely. She finds herself laughing harder in response, his good mood contagious.

Seth gets quiet for a moment and cocks his head to the side, like he's listening for something. Then he turns and looks down the beach where some of his friends are coming out of the tree line in their direction. Beth can barely make out their voices above the wind and waves, and quirks a brow at Seth. He must have really good hearing. Like, super good.

"Hey, you wanna join us for a little game of catch? You can meet the rest of the pack."

The pack? Beth wonders at his choice of phrase, but shrugs it off.

She's not so shy that she can't be in public or anything, but meeting new people always makes her nervous and she ducks her head. And meeting a group of half naked, huge, tanned, incredibly tall, outrageously gorgeous Quileute guys? Well, she figures that's enough to make any girl just a little bit anxious.

"Um…"

"Aw, come on." Seth nudges her lightly on the shoulder, but it's still enough to have her off balance. "They're not so bad, really." He raises his voice higher so that the fast approaching group can hear him. "You just have to get used to the smell."

"Hey!" Beth watches as one of the guys that she met last week… Brady?... or… Collin? Stops with a look of total indignation on his face. "I for one do _not_ smell! He must be talking about Quil!"

"Hey, Brady!" The one who must be Quil yells. "You want something to smell? Come here!" And he proceeds to chase Brady around the beach trying to put him in a headlock.

Beth laughs at the guys' antics, feeling more at ease than she had a moment ago. How self-conscious can someone be when the people they're supposed to be nervous about are running around trying to get people to smell their armpits?

Seth reaches out and pulls Beth to her feet. "You already met Collin, Paul, and Jared." He motions to each one respectively and Beth nods to them. "And Quil's the one caressing Brady's face with his armpit." Both boys stop for a moment and yell out a greeting before going back to their play fighting. "And this is Jake and Embry."

Although not really nervous anymore, Beth still feels a bit overwhelmed in the presence of so many new faces. She smiles shyly at everyone and looks back at Seth, who's looking at her with a grin.

"Everyone, this is Beth. Be nice."

"Nice? We're always nice!"

"Yeah, Seth, you have no faith in us!"

"Dude, what do you take us for? Animals?"

That last comment sets all the guys into hysterics, and Beth can only chuckle confusedly and furrow her brows.

Seth walks over to Jake and roughly pushes the football into his chest. "Alright, guys, let's do this. Beth's gonna join us. Right, Beth?"

"Uh…"

He doesn't give her a chance to respond as he gently takes her arm and leads her down the beach. Beth is once again shocked at the heat in his hand, and she looks over at him wondering if he has a fever. Since the clouds are getting more prevalent the temperature has dropped significantly since Beth first arrived at the beach and sweat is no longer clinging to her skin. She'd actually been glad for her long sleeves as the breeze had picked up an hour ago, so she thinks Seth's heat shouldn't be due to the general weather of the day.

As if he suspects what she's thinking, Seth drops her arm and quirks the right side of his mouth. Beth finds that extremely appealing, and has to force herself to look away from him so she won't stare.

"So." Seth looks down at her from his great height. Beth smiles up in return and she can't get over how tall he is. At least six and a half feet. And the rest of his friends are just as tall. She should feel overwhelmed being so close to him, but he seems so harmless, like a puppy. Beth has to hold in her giggle at the thought of this huge giant of a man as a puppy. "You know how to throw a football?"

Beth quirks an eyebrow at him. "What? You think because I'm a girl I don't know how to throw a football?"

"Uh…" Seth's eyes widen slightly and he looks around him as if to find one of his friends to jump in and save him. "Well… I mean… What I meant was…"

Beth laughs and attempts to shove him in the arm, but Seth doesn't budge a single millimeter. "It's okay, Seth." She smirks at him. "I don't know how to throw one. I don't know anything about football really."

Seth clears his throat and Beth's smile gets bigger.

"Well, yeah. Okay then."

"Hey! Come on! Are we gonna play, or are we gonna stand around all day?" Beth looks down the beach at Jared, who's waving his arms around in one of those 'I'm-open-throw-me-the-ball' moves.

"Uh… we're kinda far away, aren't we?" There are at least fifty yards between her and Seth and his friends. "Can he…"

Her question is interrupted as the football comes flying down the beach directly at her.

"Eeeeeeep!" Is all she can get out as she ducks her head and plops onto the sand on her knees.

Seth's hysterical laughter makes her look up, and he's standing beside her with the offensive football tucked neatly in the crook of his arm. Beth glares at him as she stands, brushing sand off her jeans.

"It's not funny!" Beth crosses her arms under her chest and cocks out her hip. "He could've taken my head off!"

Seth is now bent over with his hands on his knees, taking in big gulps of air between his obnoxious laughing. Beth looks down the beach and finds his friends in similar states.

Beth throws her hands in the air and makes to walk away. "Oh fine! Whatever! If you're just going to laugh at me the whole time, I can just go back to my book, you know!"

"No! Wait!" Seth runs over and literally pulls her off the ground with an arm around her waist. Beth shrieks and swings her feet out below her. "Come on! We won't laugh anymore, will we guys?" He shouts the last part down at his friends as he trots farther down the beach.

When he finally sets her back down Beth straightens her shirt and pushes stray hairs out of her face with a huff. She shoots Seth one of her nastiest glares, which she has been told are not as effective as she's always hoped they would be, and tries to cover the grimace that threatens to show as she feels the bruise on her hip throb from Seth's playfulness. She walks over and snatches the football from him and turns around.

"Alright! Fine! Now, show me how to work this thing!"

The group spends the next half hour tossing the football back and forth. Beth is amazed that the guys can so easily lob the ball across the beach; her own tosses go only about half as far, and then there's an extremely rough scrabble as Seth's friends battle each other to get the ball first. She says it's too early in her football career for her to try to catch one again, so she leaves that to Seth. She's surprised none of the guys are covered in bruises when she hears the noise the ball makes on Seth's arms when he catches it. Either that, or she figured the ball would've deflated already.

She can't believe she's having this much fun with a group of total strangers, but the guys are incredibly nice and don't make her feel like an outsider at all. They all tease her for being so bad at football, and for her short stature, and for the look on her face as she throws the ball, and for a million other things, but it's all good natured and she laughs right along with them. She tries to throw in her own taunts, picking sides when Paul and Collin start wrestling over the ball, and giving Jared a high five when he manages to throw Quil into the water. She can tell they're all really close friends. It's nice to see.

Soon, though, the clouds start rolling in and the sky darkens considerably. The wind whistles through the trees to their right, and Beth has to keep pulling the hem of her shirt down and readjusting her ponytail. She squeaks and runs toward her blanket when she notices that her things are starting to be dragged through the sand by a few particularly strong gusts, and she grabs her book before it can flop into the water. Looking up at the exact moment a raindrop decides to land on her nose, Beth sighs. She'd been having a lot better time on the beach than she had thought she'd have when she left home this morning, and she's sad to see it end.

"Hey, Seth!" She calls out to him as she shakes her blanket free of sand. He's not far off, Brady sitting on his chest yelling at him to admit defeat in their wrestling match, but when he hears Beth call his name he easily flips Brady onto his back and makes his way over to her.

Beth once again has to keep her eyes from straying from Seth's face as he gets closer. All of the guys are sans shirts and shoes, and Beth finds the way their muscles ripple under their skin a little too appealing. She's been trying to ignore it the entire afternoon.

Seth's not even remotely out of breath when he reaches her. "What's up, Beth?"

She squints over at him with a smirk. "Sorry to have to bail on the game and all, but I think it's about to start raining." As if her words had been permission granted, the sky opened up and a flood came down.

"Ugh! Not again!" Beth pulls her blanket over her head for some semblance of protection. None of the guys seem to worried or concerned about the downpour; Quil and Collin are still tossing the football back and forth, and the rest of them look to be doing some kind of wrestling/kickboxing/karate mixture on each other. Beth rolls her eyes. Boys.

Seth grins down at her with his adorable chocolate eyes. "Oh, right. Melty, melty, huh?" He fingers the end of her blanket. "That's alright. Want me to walk you out to your car?"

"Um…" Of course he would think she walked here, Beth thinks. She lives in Forks and all normal Forksians drive out to La Push, because, who would be crazy enough to walk that far? Oh right, people without cars, that's who. "Well… I kind of… walked here."

Seth's eyebrows go up. "You walked here all the way from Forks?" Beth nods. "Wow. You white girls are crazy."

Beth rolls her eyes. "Ha. Ha."

"Nah, it's okay, I can drive you if you want."

"Oh, no. You don't have to…"

"Beth." Seth puts his hands on her shoulders and speaks low and slow, as if to a child. "I'm not going to let you walk all the way back to Forks in this tsunami, okay? It's fine. I'll just run back home and get my truck. You stay with the guys and I'll be back in, like, three minutes tops."

Beth sighs. "Okay, sure. Thanks."

But just as Seth turns towards the tree line and Beth turns towards the rest of the guys, a streak of lightning flashes across the sky bright enough to make Beth jump. The echoing clap of thunder shakes the ground and Beth's bones all at once. Half a minute later there's another lighting strike and resounding boom of thunder.

"On second thought…" Seth comes up behind her and puts his hands on her shoulders again, yelling out to the guys. "Hey guys! Let's head to Sam's! I think the storm's gonna get pretty bad!"

Beth wipes a hand down her face to rid herself of some of the rain as the guys gather around them. She feels certain she's going to get a crick in her neck from having to look up so much today.

"Hey, Beth, you can come over to Sam's with us," Jake says as he twirls the football in his hands.

Beth's not so sure about that. She knows Sam even less than she knows all the boys surrounding her. But she's felt safe and welcome so far, and she figures that these guys don't seem the type to hang out with the wrong crowd. And the rain is getting harder and the thunder louder and more intimidating. So she just nods and follows them into the trees.

"Um… guys… is it safe to be walking through the woods in the middle of a thunderstorm?"

She hears various chuckles around her and Seth's voice close to her ear.

"Don't worry, Sam lives the closest, that's why we all hole up there so much. We'll be there in less than five minutes."

"Um, we should warn her though, Seth," Jared yells over his shoulder.

"Right, yeah." Seth puts an arm around Beth's shoulders and talks over the sound of another thunder clap. "Sam's nice, you'll like him and he'll like you I think. His girlfriend will be there. Her name's Emily, and she's the nicest person you'll ever meet in your entire life, no lie. But, um, you gotta make sure not to stare at her, 'cause she's got some pretty bad scars on her face from a bear attack a couple years ago. She won't mention it or let on if she thinks someone's staring, because she just isn't like that, but Sam… well, Sam's really touchy about, okay? So just don't stare."

Beth nods. "Okay. Sure. I wouldn't stare anyway, Seth, that'd be rude, and I'm not like that." She feels like she has to defend herself, because Seth and his friends don't know anything about her, and she doesn't want them to think she'd be the type of person to be rude to someone's face.

"Yeah. Yeah, I think I know that." Seth smiles down at her reassuringly and Beth relaxes.

By the time a dark wood cabin comes into view before them, Beth's clothing is soaked completely through and her hair is plastered to the side of her face. The guys are soaked too, but not a single one of them looks at all chilled or uncomfortable about it. Beth wonders is that's a guy thing or if it's got something to do with the obviously amazing Quileute genes these guys share.

The guys bound up the porch steps sounding like a herd of buffalo, but Seth stays back with Beth, arm still across her shoulders, and guides her up the steps at a more sedate pace. Her flip flops make a horrible squishing sound and they both laugh as she squeaks her way to the open doorway. Beth suddenly feels very out of place, like an intruder, and she becomes reluctant to barge into this home of someone she doesn't even know.

Seth must feel her reticence, because he smiles down at her reassuringly. "Come on, I'll introduce you to Sam and Emily."

"They won't mind my being here, will they?" Beth hovers outside the door for a moment. "I mean, they don't know me, I wasn't invited or anything."

At that Seth barks out a laugh from deep within his gut. "Don't worry, Beth. Sam and Emily are used to having tons of people traipse in and out of their house. Once you're introduced you're as good as in the family. And like I said, they're nice and they'll love you. Especially Emily. She loves having new girls to gab with, because she says she's stuck with all us guys too much."

Beth nods her head, still a bit reluctant, but trusting Seth to let her know if she's unwelcome or overstepped her bounds or anything.

"What about my stuff? I'm dripping water everywhere and there's mud caked onto my jeans and flip flops." Beth looks up at Seth in concern. "I don't want to get anything dirty."

Seth shakes his head. "Beth. Seriously. Stop worrying. Did you see all the guys run in there? They don't mind a little water. Now come on already. I can smell chicken. Emily makes the best chicken. And before you ask!" Seth holds his hand up as Beth opens her mouth to speak. "They won't mind you staying for dinner. In fact, I'm sure Emily would demand it. She always makes plenty, so you'll be fine. Unless you make me wait out here with you too long and everyone else has eaten everything before we get there. Then you're back out on the streets, missy!"

Beth laughs and allows Seth to guide her into the house, shutting the door behind them. She's immediately hit with a feeling of love and acceptance, of welcome, and it brings a smile to her lips as she follows Seth into the kitchen to be introduced to Sam and Emily.

* * *

I decided to leave off her meeting Sam and Emily for the next chapter. I don't want to overwhelm the poor girl in one day!

Please review! I need the encouragement/criticism/comments to help me write better!


End file.
